CROSSOVER
by StarComets04
Summary: Koutachi and Sanzo ikkou encounter. Comedy style!


**_Summary:_** A drabble about Scorpion's unlucky day, Monkey's first girl, Hakkai's first freak show, Kou-Tachi's first Humiliation. Too much for one crossover between enemies.

_**OC:** Niku's just a smart girl that happens to lose her way into the group. Nuff' said. Oh yeah, she has a secret thing for Goku.

* * *

_

**_"CROSSOVER"_**

_It all started in a sunny morning in friday the 13th. Sanzo just sighted the other team..._

"Kougaiji!"

"Good morals to you Sanzo-Ikkou. Prepare to have a battle with us," Kougaiji announced.

"Here we go again," Hakkai said (sighed)

"Game on!" Goku yelled.

"Oh yeah, meet the nastiest member of the group, I mean newest." Gojyo joked. (points to Niku)

"Oh, I see,it wouldn't be fair to have five against four, let's have an individual match!" Kougaiji grouped his troop.

"What?" Gojyo smirked.

"One man for it self at a time." Niku stated.

"Yeah, Kougaiji, remember Niku?" Gojyo teased.

"Yeah"

"First fight will be me against…" Goku seized his Nyoi bou.

"Lirin!" Gojyo teased.

"This will be interesting!" Sanzo laughed. (the small, tiny-weenie smile)

"What a puppy love!" Gojyo teased again. "If I knew better, Hakkai is excited to fight Yaone," Yaone blushed.

"Hey!"

"Then they'll fight next!" Gojyo announced. "I'll handle Dokugakuji"

"Sanzo, as usual, you'll have to fight me," Kougaiji announced.

"Sorry, I'll pass for now. Niku, take out the trash," Sanzo cleared out.

"What? Unfair!" Kougaiji protested. (Then blushed)

The first fight started...

"Hai, then let the games begin. First fight: Goku and Lirin!" Niku announced.

Everyone teased the two kids.

"Look, Goku's blushing!" Gojyo teased.

"Shut up kappa!" Goku argued.

The fight continued for minutes. It ended as Goku tackled Lirin and ended up holding her in his arms. Everyone teased. Goku blushed (for real!) (I guess someone is a bit jealous, if ya know what I mean)

"Way to go monkey. You got some energy there. So you two going steady?" Gojyo laughed himself to death teasing the two red faced teens.

"Let's stop this nonsense before it comes mushy," Niku announced. _"Eeew, their pairing just don't work with me"_

"But it is just getting better," Gojyo teased. "Well, ok, let's stop the first fight. The next one is far more 'exciting'" (Gojyo sighed with disappointment and excitement for the next show)

Second fight...

"I'm so not comfortable with that introduction," Hakkai sighed.

"I'm wondering if this is a battle or a freak show," Yaone sighed aloud.

"I see London, I see Paris, I see someone's burning cheeks," Gojyo teased.

"What a dumb idea rhyming cheeks with Paris!" Goku argued.

"What a dumb you are!" Gojyo replied. "Ohhh, someone's starting to blush!" (ignoring Goku) Hakkai tried his best not to be ticked of.

The fight is quite, uhm, short since both of them are teased to death by a cockroach. They declared it as a draw.

"Next stop, Gojyo and Dokugaiji!" Lirin announced.(With enthustiasm)

"Ha, Gojyo is blushing. (laughs) What a gay!" Goku teased.

"What!" Gojyo screamed.

"Gojyo has a crush on Dokugaiji! Hey Dokugaiji, don't you have a nickname? You know, to tease Gojyo easier." Goku asked.

"Shut up Goku! Girls are my field. Everyone knows that," Gojyo replied.

"We don't know that!"

"Yeah, that's not even true!"

"Hah, you're hopeless!" Gojyo seized his weapon.

Well, Dokugaiji won. That's all.

"Ha, for the climax!" Gojyo announced. "Miss Niku's up! That's quite a chance Kougaiji!

Third fight...both were armed and vicious.

"What's the sense of this fight anyway?" Kougaiji asked.

"We thought you know. You started this."

"I thought I know," Kougaiji replied. "_till that pest started such rumors"_

"Just continue it, Come on, don't spoil my fun," Gojyo interrupted.

Well, Niku charged. Kougaiji accidentally held her hand. He froze in front of everyone.

"Whoo! This is what I'm talking about!" Gojyo teased. Ididn't know you'll like Niku bad as Goku likes Lirin. Haha...

"What? That's nonsense stupid Kappa!" Goku argued.

"Oh yeah, I remebered. the girl you like is..." Gojyo was poked by Goku. "Fine I'll shut up. If I knew better this monk has some..."

"Bang, bang"

"Shut up or you'll die!" Sanzo stood up.

"You know, this fight is such a waste. Let's make it more…productive!" Niku announced. (changing the topic)

"How?"

"Let me figure this. Insecticides are expensive to use. So…" Niku glossed over.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. We could just beat the insect up!" Hakkai agreed.

"Eh?" Gojyo smirked.

"Sanzo, may we count on your help?" Yaone asked.

"I'm out of this crap but I have always dreamed of shooting that crap," Sanzo answered.

"Ready? Charge everyone!"

"Die kappa!"

"BANG!"

"BLAG!"

"OUUUCH! TODAY IS NOT A SCORPIONS DAY!"

"WE COULD SEE YOU'RE NOT YET DEAD!"

"I WILL BE SOON IF THE MONK SHOOTS!"

"BANG!"

ooo0ooo

In the Hospital...

Author: Get well soon.

Gojyo: I'm not sure about soon. I'm having third degree burns, a broken leg, poison Ivy, a shot on the head thanks to the stupid monkey and a hard slap from the smart one.

Author: It's your fault for teasing them.

Gojyo: I just went with the flow with what you're writing.

Author: Yeah, but you made fun of them.

Gojyo: Well, it was cute when they had this date fight. Goku's such a dummy. Hakkai's quite all mushy with Yaone and Sanzo is such a stupid monk. Niku really made the softy out of Kougaiji.

Author: It was also cute when you fought like a gay.

Gojyo: If I'm not this weak, I should have kicked you out by now and beat you up.

Author: Sorry but that's not gonna happen.

Gojyo: Why? You wrote this crap.

Author: because here they come!

Sanzo-ikkou, kou-tachi: "What did you just say!"

"Stupid Kappa!"

"Die!"

"BANG"

"I wonder when is soon on 'get well soon'!" Gojyo screamed.

"AAAAaaaargh!"


End file.
